Green Eyes
by Jacksgirl217
Summary: '"Would you like me to show you again?" Cloud asked eyebrow raised... "No, I think one time was enough." Leon said eventually.' - Smuttyness, because it rules!


**A/N: **You know, I'd fully planned to do a serious piece here involving a complicated love triangle between Cloud/Leon/Aerith and I had my music on and my head on right and I started writing and then _THIS_ happened!

Seriously… like, what the actual fuck man?

Anyways, it all goes down the same way. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **All places and characters belong to Square Enix and/or Disney. No infringement intended, no profit made.

* * *

**Green Eyes**

Cloud held Leon up under his legs and fucked him against the wall. With the older man's legs over his arms the brunet could only squirm; couldn't move or thrust back, couldn't reach down to touch himself or jerk himself off. He could only dangle there and Cloud felt a rush crackle through him.

He felt Leon tug at his hair – the only real defence the older man had – and Cloud responded with a flick of his hip and a bite to the brunet's neck.

Leon moaned. He hadn't meant to, but the blond pulled the sound from him – dragged it from him like he was sucking poison from a wound and all the while he moved his hips, fucking the brunet who could only hang there and let himself be.

Cloud felt the pulse of cum against his belly and the tightening of Leon's ass and pinched hard at the flesh he was holding onto, the weight of Leon in his arms nothing compared to his sword.

Letting his jaw go slack and the bruised flesh between his teeth go, he panted out a few more grunts and came hard, slamming the brunet into the wall for good measure, knowing he was marking flesh and drawing blood but he didn't care.

They slowed to a stop and Cloud had to pitch forward – the momentum of their coupling no longer keeping them upright – and rested his full weight against the wall and the man trapped between him.

Leon squirmed again, clearly wanting to be put down but Cloud held off, rolling his hips and dragging his panting mouth over a flushed cheek. He kissed Leon messily and only when his mouth was full of Leon's tongue did he lower the man's legs and place his feet on the ground; a small and uncomfortable "Unn" coming from the brunet as Cloud removed himself, swallowed up in the kiss anyway.

He stepped back and saw the confusion and defiance on Leon's face who clearly hadn't been expecting that kind of reaction to his accusation. The blond could almost feel a laugh bubbling up in his chest.

Leon slumped against the wall and wiped at the random splash of cum that had spattered itself underneath his chin, looking at the smear on the back of his hand in impressive wonder before his eyes flicked up to meet Cloud's smug ones.

"You were saying?" Cloud asked him panting slightly still.

Leon tried to stand up on his shaking legs without the wall for support but found he couldn't.

"She _was_ flirting with you." Leon tried to defend himself, sure that he'd had a very good reason for being an unreasonable jerk, as Cloud had put it.

"That wasn't flirting, that was Aerith being Aerith you dipshit." Cloud informed him stepping closer and placed a hand under Leon's chin. He lifted the man's face to meet his and ignored the burning indignation in those steel grey orbs. "That's how she always is."

Cloud was met with silence as Leon struggled with being humbled.

"Would you like me to show you again?" Cloud asked eyebrow raised.

Leon shook his head, his breathing still harsh and ragged, his knees still weak and his blood still pounding. He'd need a minute or two, unlike Cloud who was… well, more than raring to go again.

"No, I think one time was enough." Leon said eventually straightening himself.

Cloud snorted softly and moved his hand to cup Leon's face softly.

"I never took you for the jealous type." He said running the pad of his thumb over the still flushed skin.

"Never had anything worth being jealous about." Leon replied after a short silence and a simple shrug.

Cloud's eyes grew wide only for the fraction of a second before he caught himself. He smirked confidently and leaned in capturing those soft, parted lips and pushed the brunet back up against the wall, completely aware that he hadn't given the older man nearly enough time to recover but not really caring an inch.

Leon gave into him in a tangle of shaking arms and quivering legs, unable to hold himself up any more let alone put up much of a fight, and let the blond take him to orgasm again despite how much he really didn't think he'd be able to.

With his face pressed to the covers of their bed, his whole body weak and useless, Leon drifted on the edges of consciousness allowing his blond lover to draw lazy circles and patters on his back, enjoying the tingling sensations that kept him the right side of sleep.

"You know, come to think about it, Yuffie was giving me the once over the other day." Cloud commented.

Leon barely had the energy to raise an eyebrow, fully aware that Cloud couldn't see it anyway before he answered in a low and sluggish voice.

"Don't push it Strife."


End file.
